


Secrets.

by TeenageRunaway741



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenageRunaway741/pseuds/TeenageRunaway741
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''You weren't here! You took off, with girls throwing themselves at you! How was I supposed to feel, when you go be take any girl you wanted and fuck them senseless! I still love you, just you tell me, how many times did you take someone home?" Just then I could feel my heart break in two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Unknown P.O.V

Humming, where? I was tanning in Harry's backyard, while he was grocery shopping. I opened my sore eyes lids, and looked around the summer sunset. A girl that looked eighteen, or nineteen was running towards a Jeep with her backpack open and stuff coming out. A small book fell out, as the girl carelessly ran. I stood myself up, and walked over to the book. My Journal. Was scratched into the cover, covering every inch of it.   
''Hey!'' I yelled running after the speeding jeep. ''You dropped your Journal.'' I stopped at the corner.   
''Shit.'' I muttered under my breath. I walked back to Harry's house, and shut and locked the gate behind me. I grabbed the stripped towel laying under the beating hot sun.   
''Niall! Where were you?'' He slapped my sun burnt back, cringing in pain.  
''I was trying to give this girl back her Journal, but she left to fast.'' I set it down on the counter. He smirked at me, while washing the apples.  
''Read it then, find out who she is.'' Harry shrugged, giving me the chills. I opened the first page, and horrible unreadable writing was scratch everywhere. I kept on flipping, but blood covered a lot of the pages. There was two that were readable. 

"Dear Journal,

There was cutie at the bench while I was waiting for Lea. He had dirty blond hair, and sunglasses. But he had the softest voice, I have ever heard. He was talking on the phone with a person named Harry, I think it was. I wanted to go talk to him, but I just sat next to him. But what would he see in this. I'm so ugly, and fat, plus I have scars. Who would want a girl like that? Hopefully he will be there again tomorrow, I will work up the nerve to talk to him, maybe. He is definitely worth the wait I think. He gave me this feeling, like I already knew him, or we met in the past. I will keep my fingers crossed!

Love,  
Dawn."

 

I'm speechless right now. Dawn, The girl at the bus stop this morning. That is her, I need to find her, soon. Or should I look tomorrow, it's getting late and dark. Maybe read another page? 

 

"Dear Journal,

It happened again. He was sitting on the corner bench, with his Ray Bans, and snap-back. But I could hardly see him, all these girls were chasing him. He also left his phone on the bench, so after I get finished here writing, I'm going to see if he has the contact Harry? So he can get it back, I would feel bad if he didn't. Today, I said Hey. Then all these girls were screaming and crying. Then he got up and ran, down the street. I don't what it is about him, but I want him. He seems so..... Alone. Like he has nobody, empty. He acts happy and peachy, but when he is alone, he looks on the break of tears. It's an un-explainable reason in my bones, he wears a lot bracelets and long sleeves. I called Harry and nobody answered, so I 'm going to try again today. While I'm at Abbie's, I will call him in the bathroom, around 6:30. Well I have to get going!

Love,   
Dawn. 

 

I looked at the time, 6:25. I better find Harry and steal his phone.

"Harry!'' I yelled running to his room upstairs.   
''Harry!'' I yelled a little more irritated.   
''What?'' He yelled back.   
''Let me see your phone?!'' I asked. "Why?'' He looked at me.   
''Someone is supposed to call you, off my phone, because I lost it, please Hazz?'' I begged him, it was now 6:29. Finally he gave me his phone, and someone called, an unknown.   
''Hello?'' That sweet, soft voice called on the other end.  
''Hey.'' I said calmly. ''It's Niall.'' Her breath got rapid.   
''I just wanted to tell you I have your cellphone, and do wanna meet up somewhere, so I could give it back to you. '' I could almost hear the smile in her voice.  
''Yeah sure, and you dropped your journal, I will give that back to.'' I gave a soft laugh.  
''Ok, Starbucks? As soon as possible.'' She said.  
''Of course. Seen you soon.'' I hit the end button. My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest.   
''Hey, Harry you wanna go to starbucks?'' I asked trying to play it normal.  
''This late at night?'' He peeked out his blinds. ''Hell ya, lets go.'' He grabbed his beanie, and took his phone from me.   
''Got money?'' He looked at me, while I grabbed the keys.  
''Ya.''   
''Hey Hazz?'' I shoved the keys in my pocket.   
''What do ya need?'' He looked concerned at me.   
''Can we just walk and talk there?'' I swallowed the lump in my throat.  
''What do you want to talk about?"  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
How can someone be so Alone?  
But act like everything is ok, so peachy  
He is empty, Maybe I can fill that emptiness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall and Harry share their feelings and thoughts about self-harm. Also Dawn and Abbie meet the boys, for the first time!

Niall's P.O.V

As were walking I finally worked up the nerve to tell him, before he asked.  
''Are you okay Niall? Nobody wears long sleeves all summer, and what is with all the bracelets?'' He grabbed my hand, and gave it a reassuring squeeze.  
''See that is the problem. Ever since we got off tour, I felt lonely. It was just this wave of sadness I would get every night. My mind will play tricks on me, telling me things I never recondsider. I couldn't take it anymore, I did something to release all the pain. To get away from the real world. I cut myself, It felt so good, I never wanted to stop, I never wanted the blood to stop seeping from my vains.'' My eyes teared, after I looked at the sign. I can't believe I asked to walk three miles to get to starbucks. Harry stopped, with tears streaming down his perfectly structured face. He walked up to me and wiped the fresh tears.  
"I know how you feel Niall.''This broke me. "Usually I have this feeling that nobody likes me, that I'm only in the band for Simon's entertainment. I hate my body, I hate my face, the person in the mirror, I hate everything about me. But nobody knows this, execpt for you. Late at night I want to die, when nobody is around I sit in the bathroom conteplating suicide. The only reason I'm still here is because of my four bestfriends.'' He smiled through the rushing tears. He showed me his scarred wrist. The deep cuts were masked with make-up and a couple bracelets. I grabbed his wrist and let my tears fall on them, the make-up washed away. I brought his wrist up to my lips and kissed every scar he had.  
''Never, again.'' I looked him in the eyes. Somehow, we became closer. Like since birth, we had been connected. I barely kept my tears in, my sadness, my pain. Was barely released. As we approached I looked towards Harry, and gave him a reassuring look. I walked up to the counter, and ordered a skinny vanilla latte, Harry ordered the same. I looked around for the tall slim, blond girl. But she was nowhere to be seen yet. We sat in a corner close to the door. A pair of laughing girls came in wearing really short, shorts, and crop tops. They came and sat by us.  
''Hey boys!'' They reeked of alcohol, and pot.  
''Hi.'' I weakly said, dying almost choking.  
''You wanna go back back to my place, and do some dirty stuff?'' She asked touching my inner thighs. I cleared my throat.  
''I'm good, I'm not into... Girls.'' I lied. I just wanted her to get away from me.  
''This is my boyfriend, Zac.'' I nodded at Harry, who was pushing the other girl away.  
''Oh, ok. Then kiss him.'' She giggled.  
''Their gay.'' She yelled/whispered to the other girl.  
''Kiss him.'' They whispered.  
''We just started dating, so yeah. We have to go.'' We both left, getting our drinks and went out the front door.  
''Niall?'' It was Dawn.  
''Hey!'' I smiled. Wow, she is beautiful. So... Even words can't describe how beautiful she is. I pulled out the Journal from my back pocket and handed it to her.  
''Thanks! I put my number in there if you don't mind.'' Her laugh. Made me go weak in the knees, I leaned against the wall.  
''I don't care! Maybe we can hang out sometime?'' I asked shyly.  
''Of course, how about right now? You free?'' Bang! Instant boner, she bite her plush, pink lips. Woah, Niall quit. You don't even know this girl, She could be a rapist or worse a freaking murder! I need to quit, she is probably not even of age anyways.  
''Yeah, you need a ride?'' I looked over at Harry flirting with the girl Dawn came with. I slapped his arm, and took him out of the awe stage.  
''Y-yeah?'' He slightly stuttered.  
''You wanna hang out?'' I asked him.  
''Y-ya.'' We walked towards Abbies?; Jeep I'm guessing.  
''Hop in, My house or yours?'' She asked.  
''I don't care, What do you want Harry?'' I started to scrolled through Instagram liking most of the pictures on my feed.  
''Ours.''

 

''Wow, this place is amazing!''Abbie exclamied. I nodded and threw away my empty cup.  
''Harry! Niall!'' Liam yelled, trailing behind him was Zayn and Louis.  
''Where have you two b-'' Liam was cut short when he saw the two gorgeous ladies sitting in our living room.  
''Who are these precios things?''Liam walked up to them, shaking their hands.  
''Liam what did you take?'' I asked him.  
''Just some decongestant.'' My jaw hit the floor.  
''Who told you to take that?'' He pointed to Paul, standing quietly in the corner.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How could someone look so Alone,  
But act like everything is okay, so peachy  
He is so empty, maybe I can fill that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you all are liking it so far!


	3. Chapter 3

Dawns P.O.V  
  
Paul I was guessing as their dad, or I really don't know.  
"What do guys want to do?" Abbie asked. I shrugged my shoulders, looking over at Niall.   
"Truth or dare!" The boy who took decongestant yelled.  
"Yesssss!"The other boys yelled.   
"Ok you first Dawn!"Niall exclaimed. I laughed and pointed at Paul?   
"Who is he?" They all looked at each other.   
"He is our bodyguard. One Direction? Ever heard of us?" My eyebrows furred.   
"You're insecure don't know what for you're turning heads when you walk thorough the door!" They sung beautifully.    
"Yeah I think I have before." I tried to remember where I had heard that song.  
"Alright  then you're turn Niall!"I clapped. He looked at Abbie sitting on Harry's lap.   
"Abbie do you have a boyfriend?" Ok, well then, I guess he doesn't like me then.   
"Nope, but I do have my eyes open for someone!" She turned and winked at Harry.   
"Dawn truth or dare?" My eyes widen.  
"Dare?" I said unsure. I was hoping it wasn't something to inappropriate.  
"I dare you to take off your shirt!" My jaw hit the floor. She knew how insecure I was about my body.  
"Umm, yeah I think I'm good."I gave her a fake smile.  
"Then I dare you to kiss Niall, or take of your shirt." She winked at me. I flipped her off and reached for the hem, of my shirt, and tugged it off. I could feel their eyes on me, staring probably judging. I shivered from the breeze that was blowing through the house.   
"Abbie truth or dare?" I knew exactly what I was going to give her.  
"Dare." She said fearlessly. I laughed.  
" I dare you to take off your leggings." She was wearing a pink lace thong underneath those black leggings.   
"No." Abbie gave me the dirtiest look ever.   
"Then make-out with Harry, and go to second base." Her jaw opened. She has never even gone to second base, ever. She turned around and wrapped her legs around Harry's torso.  He grabbed her chin and pressed his lips to her. You could hear their lips smacking against each other and see their tongues slide into their mouths. Abbie laced herself down and got on the top of Harry. My jaw dropped to the floor, as Abbie slid off her shirt. Harry followed her actions, Harry's was about to undo his pants as the boys with black hair and a sleeve of tattoos cleared his throat. They both pulled away from each other, and Abbie slid her shirt back on. Her face was as red as a tomato.   
"Will then, that escalated quickly." We all laughed. Harry and Abbie held hands. I started to reach for my shirt, when Abbie started to yell at me.  
"You don't get this until we go home, which might probably be never." Abbie threw the shirt behind the couch. I sat beside Niall and the black haired guy.   
"You never told me you're name?"I asked him, which was more like a statement.    
"I'm Zayn that Liam and Louis." He pointed to the other boys that came down the stairs earlier. "Nice to meet you all." I smiled and waved at them.  
"This is kinda an awkward way to meet each other, half naked!" They laughed. Niall's hand slid into mine, I looked around making sure nobody saw us.  I gripped his hand, and was immediately comforted.   
"Who want ps to go swimming?" Louis asked everyone, taking off his shirt.   
"Not me,I'm already showing enough skin."Abbie laughed at this. Then turned back to Harry and something else I couldn't see. I pulled out my phone and everything else in my pockets just in case, they do something. I threw them on the other side of Niall.   
I laid my head back and closed my eyes, until a pair of hands gripped my waist. My eyes immediately flew open.   
"Zayn! Put me down please, put me down!" I begged him.  
"No can do, Baby girl." He stopped at the edge of the pool.   
"Take a deep breath!" I was surrounded by piercing cold water, as I sunk to the bottom. I floated back to the top, gasping for air.   
"Zayn!" I yelled looking for the dark headed boy.   
"Yes!" He sing sung, from the house.   
"Come here please." I walked in dripping wet. I grabbed him and pulled him into me.   
"It's your turn!" His eyes filled with fear. I picked him up and cradled him. I walked where he threw me in, it looked like he was going to cry.   
"I-I can't swim." He looked at the water. I pulled him close to my face.  
"I have you, trust me." Then we hit the water, Zayn was gripping my hips. I opened the eyes, as we surfaced. Our faces were really close, and he had such pretty eyes, he leaned in. Our lips pressed together, but there was nothing there, no sparks no fireworks. It was just another kiss, we both went under and kissed again and again. We surfaced and everyone was standing on the shallow end with their mouths open. We got out dripping wet, my make up probably everywhere. Niall came over and pulled me to the side.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 _How could someone be so Alone_

_But act like everything is ok,  just peachy_

_He is empty, maybe I can fill that emptiness._


	4. Chapter 4

Dawn's P.O.V        

 

"How did you get him in the water that long?'' The blond boy looked at me like I drugged him or something. A soft laugh slowly released out of mouth.

''Well, What happened was,  drug him to the deep end, and talked to him for a minute told him to trust me, and we fell in.'' Not telling him about us kissing. 

''Z doesn't know how to swim, but Zayn is terrified of being in the pool water. So he doesn't let any of us touch him or get near him when he is at the pool. We are all surprised that he actually went in with you, or even got near the water.''My head fell, looking at my feet. Wow, he did really trust me. I turned around and saw Louis,Liam and Harry staring at us talking, and laughing pointing at me. I looked down at my clothing, and  my pants were now clinging to my skin, and you could see everything.

''Oh my gosh.'' I looked down, a blush creeping up my cheeks.

''Here lets go get you dried.'' Niall walked on the other side of me, close to the pool. 

''Do you have your phone on you?'' I asked him.

''Yeah, Do you wanna see it?'' I nodded and gripped it tightly into my right hand. 

''What are you d-'' I used all my strenghth to push the tall muscaular boy in . My feet carried myself around and locked all the doors. Niall approached the doors, sliding off his soaking wet shirt. He knocked on the door, and started to talk.

''I can't hear you!'' I mouthed to him. 

''Harry!'' I yelled.

''What?'' The curly headed, tattooed boy walked from the kitchen.

''Open this door when I go upstairs, ok?'' He nodded, I ran upstairs into the closet bedroom. I propped myself on the other side of the bed, and pulled released Nialls phone. No pass-code, wow. What if a fan attacks him, and steals his phone. I looked through his picture, and sent most of ones of him to mine. I laid on the ground and took selfies. Then the floor creaked and the door opened, Shit I was caught. 

''I know you're in here, I can smell your perfume.'' I looked for his feet and waited until he came around the corner. And screamed. Niall jumped ten feet in the air, then put his big tan hands on his bare chest.

''I'm going to get you for that!'' I tried to get up and run, but he pinned me to the bed. 

''Payback is a bitch right?'' He licked my face.

''Ewwe, Niall stop please.'' His warm hands tickled my bare stomach. Skin touching skin, body warmth was being shared. 

''What do you w-want please stop!'' I giggled. He stopped and leaned in and gave me a soft kiss. Sparks, the lot. Something, was there. Instincts kicked in, I closed my eyes and grabbed his neck.

''Kiss me again.'' I pressed his lips against mine. I rolled on top of him and felt my body going numb. My hands were shaking like crazy, and fireworks shot off. Nothing like this, I have experienced. His pink, soft lips pressed against mine, Sweet Caroline. I pulled my lips off his.

''I want to sing something to you!'' I stopped.  ''Wait do you have I can change into?'' I asked him.

''Here!'' He threw me a pair of gray sweats and a Ramon's t-shirt. 

''Thanks, can you turn around please?'' I asked politely. He nodded and turned around, exposing his sexy back muscles. I reached for my bra hooks, fuck. 

''Crap!'' I stomped. I can't get this undone. 

''Hey Ni, can you help me?'' I probably looked utterly helpless, scratching the shit out of my back.  

''Yeah, I promise not to look.'' His cold fingers brushed against my back, giving me goosebumps, then he unhooked my straps.   
''Thanks.'' I laughed, and unstuck the cold thing and threw it at the wall. I slipped on the sweatshirt, and quickly put on the sweats.  
''Ok, you can look now!'' He looked at me.   
''You look.'' He paused. ''Cute, especially in my clothes.'' He hugged me. My arms wrapped around his neck, but something red caught the corner of my eye. I grabbed his wrist, and dropped my position. I hugged him tighter, as my eyes filled with tears. He laughed.  
''Midnight Memories, We all have some.'' Tears fell down my face,  As I put my face in his shoulder. I cried harder, but not really knowing why.  
''Another thing in common huh?'' I wiped my tears and walked out of the warm room. I took a deep breath and walked into the living room.  
''Dawn!'' Abbie lunged at me.   
''What's wrong?'' I shrugged.  
''I hit my pinky toe, on the corner and face planted.'' She laughed at me.  
''Clumsy.'' I plopped down on the couch.  
''Are you ready to go?'' Abbie was almost sleeping on the white floor.   
''Ya, go tell Niall bye.'' I ran upstairs, and looked around for him.  
''Niall?'' I yelled running to the bathroom. He was starting to pull down his boxers, as soon as I walked in.  
''Oh my, I'm so sorry.'' I closed the door, and looked at the floor.  
''Dawn!'' He ran up behind me, as I approached the stairs.  
''It's fine, unless you would like to join me.'' The lovely Irish boy winked. I could feel the redness creep up to my cheeks.   
''I'm good.'' I lightly laughed. We touched skin, and hugged each other.   
''I have to good Ni, Tomorrow?'' I asked. He nodded and kissed me on the head.  
''Bye Princess.'' He gave a me a short sweet smile. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_How could someone be so Alone,  
                                                                      But act like everything is ok, just peachy,  
                                                                         He is empty, Maybe I can fill that emptiness._  
 


	5. Chapter 5

Niall's P.O.V  
  
As I drifted away to slumber, Dawn filled every thought in my mind. Her talk, walk, smile, laugh everything about her. It made me take notice on how she always kept her wrist hidden away from the human eye. But she was beautiful, really funny, and out-going. Maybe I'm taking things to fast between us, maybe I should take a break for a couple days. But for some reason, I just couldn't fall asleep, I could close my eyes, and feel the numb, tiredness come in; but I just could not fall asleep. I grabbed my black iPhone c, and scrolled through my contacts. I stopped at Dawns, and started to message her.   
  
 _''Hey Princess x''_  I wondered if she was even awake. She probably wasn't, she needed her beauty rest. She didn't have really dark bags either, maybe I accidentally ruined her sleeping schedule.   
  
'' _Hey babe ;p''_ Dawn replied. I stared at the message from a minute. She actually replied, Its like 3 in the morning; surprised much.  
'' _Did I wake you?''_ Hopefully I didn't.   
'' _No, I was in my kitchen eating toast!''_  I laughed quietly, trying not to wake anyone up.  
'' _Wanna go somewhere?"_  I asked nicely. '' _Yeah, where do you wanna go?''_  I was already in the bathroom brushing my hair and teeth.  
'' _I will come pick what's your address?''_  I pulled on my hoodie. Dawn's bra? Why did she leave it here, I walked over and folded it and set it on my bed. I tiptoed over the front door, and shut and locked the door behind me. I ran out to the red BMW, and hopped in the drivers seat.   
''Ok, where do you live little girl?'' I looked at what she messaged me. West 7th 506, Ok then.   
  
Dawn's P.O.V  
  
I was staring at his contact, wondering if I should text him 0r not, when he texted me.   
'' _Hey Princess x''_ My heart, felt like it had stopped.  
'' _Hey babe ;p''_ No, quit sending! Crap! I'm taking this to fast, we just met today and we have already kissed. He dosen't even know my last name, or my age.  
'' _You wanna go somewhere?''_ An weird squeal released from my mouth.   
''Dawn! Shut up there is people to sleep!'' Abbie yelled from the other room.  
''You're not sleeping, your probably masturbating!'' Laughter, came from all over the house.   
'' _Ya, where do you wanna go?''_ Now I'm in the shower, washing my hair.  Scrubbed my hair and popped a toothbrush in my mouth and started to wash my body. I did this all in a matter of three minutes. A purple towel was now wrapped around my body, and I was running my fingers through my just straightened hair. Niall is going to be here in about five minutes  I threw my hair up in a ponytail. Honk, honk! My feet carried me to the front door, and to the red BMW. Niall opened the door and let me hop in.   
''Alright, so where do you wanna go?'' I asked while buckling myself in.   
''Let's go get some yogurt!'' Niall pulled out of Abbie's driveway, and started to drive down the street.   
''How old are you?'' I asked him. Hopefully he wasn't like 29.  
''19, what about you?'' Niall slid his hand into mine.   
''18, What is your last name?'' Now it felt like we were playing 21 questions.   
''Horan, and you.'' I smiled at him.  
''Dawn Hansmeir.'' I loved my last name, but hated my first.  
''That's cool, I love your name.'' We both got out of the car. And walked into the little yogurt shop.   
''Hello!'' A elderly lady, at the desk waved at us.  
''Hi!'' I was looking at the menu.   
''How you lovely couple doing tonight?'' Couple?  
''Great, but we aren't dating.'' Niall's words struck me, but it was true. I had no intention of dating a popstar, just to be gone all the time.  
''Oh, you two look like you're in love.'' She laughed and rambled on about her deceased husband.  
''So what will you have tonight?'' The woman's name was Rose Parkers.   
''Umm, may I have a strawberry banana yogurt and a cup of hot chocolate?'' She nodded.  
''Then, The same please.'' We sat in the far corner chatting away.  
''21 questions?'' Niall asked innocently.   
''Sure, you go first!'' I absolutely hated going first.  
''What is your favorite color?'' Haha easy. ''Teal, you?''   
''Green, Where are you from?"  Niall knew just the questions to ask me.  
''Oklahoma, What about you?" He had an accent, I just could not put my finger on it. I thought it was between British and Irish.   
''Ireland, Do you sing?'' Shit! I do, but I hate singing for people.  
''Ya, Let me hear you sing?'' The ocean, is what his eyes reminded me of.   
''I heard them calling in the distance, so I packed my things and ran, far away from all the trouble that I caused with my two hands.'' He ended quietly. He nodded at me, for me to sing also.   
''When the rain is blowing in your face, and the whole world is on your case. I could offer you a warm embrace  to make you feel my love. When the evening shadows, and the stars appear, and there is no one there to dry your tears. I could  hold you for a million years, to make you feel my love.'' Rose came with our yogurt and set it down for us.  
''Thank you so much!'' I looked over at Niall who was staring at me.  
''You are a beautiful singer!'' We started to dig in our yogurt. 


	6. Chapter 6

Dawn's P.O.V  
  
  
''Whatever, not like you are! You're freaking famous!'' We both put a fifty on the table.  
"I got this!'' I threw his money back at him. Then we argued, over who should pay for the yogurt.  
''Just take both of our money.'' I said. The woman laughed and shook her head.  
''No, it's fine, I got this.'' She slid the money back.  
''Here just take it Hun, This place was great we will come back soon, Thank you!'' We both ran to Niall's car in the pouring rain.   
''Now where?'' I rolled up my sleeves checking my phone.   
''Umm, you wanna go back to my house?'' Niall asked.  
''Sure, but can we run to my house and grab some clothes?''. "You just borrow some of Harry's or mine, he won't mind!'' He grabbed my chin lightly. He started the car, and drove to his house, covered in trees.   
''Niall?'' Liam angrily stomped out into the rain.  
''Where the hell did you go? It's four in the morning, and why do you have her out in the cold with no jacket? Come here love!"He pulled me to his bare chest. I shivered, knowing that a attractive boy, or I must say man, was holding me. I wrapped my hands around his torso, taking in his scent.  
''Mate, she is freezing go start her some tea will ya?'' He rushed him into the kitchen, sitting beside me on the couch. Well, not really sitting, cuddling it seemed more like.  
  
  
Liam's P.O.V (Ooo.o some new!)  
  
Niall's car, drove into the driveway. I was absolutely pissed, how could he leave at midnight, and come back at four in the morning.  
''Niall?'' I walked out into the pouring rain. Then a shivering slim, curvy figure stepped out into the rain.  
"Where the hell did you go? It's four in the morning, and why do have her out in the cold with no jacket?'' My heart dropped into my stomach.  
''Come here love!'' I puller her into me. I got goosebumps from one single action.  
''Mate she is freezing her into me, breathing in her perfume. She smelled amazing, breath-taking almost, until she wrapped her arms around my bare torso, go start her some tea will ya?'' I snuggled up to her on the couch. She looked at me, with those beautiful hazel eyes, and blond hair. I leaned in, and lightly landed my lips on hers. She ran her fingers through my hair, and pulled away. She laid her head on mine, and dozed off.   
''Here Da-" He laughed softly.   
''She fell asleep, a minute ago.'' I ran my fingers through her damp curly hair.   
''Here let me take her up to my room.'' He grabbed her out of my hands, and quietly walked up stairs. My heart was beating erratically, I thought I was going to have a heart attack. I took a deep breath and laid back into my cold bed. Dawn, how beautiful she is. As I drifted back to sleep, with one girl on my mind, and three thousand words.   
  
Niall's P.O.V  
  
''Niall?'' A cute sleepy voice, called out.  
''Yes princess?'' She wrapped her hand around my torso and laid  her head on my chest.   
"Check my phone for me, in my back pocket?'' I slid my hand into her back pocket.  
''774411'' She swiftly said. There was seven messages from Abbie.  
''Abbie is wondering where you are." Dawn laughed.  
''Tell her I'm at a strip club.'' I could feel her chest vibrating.  
''Sent it!'' Dawn crawled up to my face.   
''What would you do, if I just kissed you?'' Her eyes, curiously looked into mine.   
''What would you do if I kissed back?'' I pressed my lips to hers.   
  
Dawn's P.O.V  
  
"What would you do if I kissed back." Die. He pressed his lips against mine. He started to smile, as he pulled away.   
''Let me see your phone?'' I went to the internet. I put on the Acapella version, of Sweet  Caroline.   
''Where it began, I can't begin to knowin.'' I sang quietly to him with the music. ''But then I know it's growin strong. Was in spring, and spring became summer.'' Niall started to play with my hair, smiling. It made my heart jump, knowing that he was listening.   
''Who'd have believed you'd come along.'' I slid my hand into his. ''Hands, touching hands, touching me, and touching  you. Oh!'' Niall started to sing along, matching the notes. ''Sweet Caroline, Good times never seemed to good! I've been inclined, to believe they never would.'' A door opened across the hallway.   
''Shut up! We are trying to sleep, Damn!'' Harry opened the door.   
''Ok, Sorry, I started it!'' I pulled the blankets over my head.  
''I'm sorry, I didn't mean to blow up like that.'' Harry's voice soothed my heart. I made little fake crying noises. Hands were wrapped around me, and a head was placed upon mine. they hands pulled the blankets away from my warm body.  
''Gotcha!'' I threw my arms around him.  
''You little brat!'' Harry hugged me back.  
''I was only joking.'' I walked over to the door.   
''I'm gonna take a shower and stuff!'' Niall nodded. I heard Niall say something, then Harry laugh.    
 


	7. Chapter 7

Dawn's P.O.V  
  
  
''Whatever, not like you are! You're freaking famous!'' We both put a fifty on the table.  
"I got this!'' I threw his money back at him. Then we argued, over who should pay for the yogurt.  
''Just take both of our money.'' I said. The woman laughed and shook her head.  
''No, it's fine, I got this.'' She slid the money back.  
''Here just take it Hun, This place was great we will come back soon, Thank you!'' We both ran to Niall's car in the pouring rain.   
''Now where?'' I rolled up my sleeves checking my phone.   
''Umm, you wanna go back to my house?'' Niall asked.  
''Sure, but can we run to my house and grab some clothes?''. "You just borrow some of Harry's or mine, he won't mind!'' He grabbed my chin lightly. He started the car, and drove to his house, covered in trees.   
''Niall?'' Liam angrily stomped out into the rain.  
''Where the hell did you go? It's four in the morning, and why do you have her out in the cold with no jacket? Come here love!"He pulled me to his bare chest. I shivered, knowing that a attractive boy, or I must say man, was holding me. I wrapped my hands around his torso, taking in his scent.  
''Mate, she is freezing go start her some tea will ya?'' He rushed him into the kitchen, sitting beside me on the couch. Well, not really sitting, cuddling it seemed more like.  
  
  
Liam's P.O.V (Ooo.o some new!)  
  
Niall's car, drove into the driveway. I was absolutely pissed, how could he leave at midnight, and come back at four in the morning.  
''Niall?'' I walked out into the pouring rain. Then a shivering slim, curvy figure stepped out into the rain.  
"Where the hell did you go? It's four in the morning, and why do have her out in the cold with no jacket?'' My heart dropped into my stomach.  
''Come here love!'' I puller her into me. I got goosebumps from one single action.  
''Mate she is freezing her into me, breathing in her perfume. She smelled amazing, breath-taking almost, until she wrapped her arms around my bare torso, go start her some tea will ya?'' I snuggled up to her on the couch. She looked at me, with those beautiful hazel eyes, and blond hair. I leaned in, and lightly landed my lips on hers. She ran her fingers through my hair, and pulled away. She laid her head on mine, and dozed off.   
''Here Da-" He laughed softly.   
''She fell asleep, a minute ago.'' I ran my fingers through her damp curly hair.   
''Here let me take her up to my room.'' He grabbed her out of my hands, and quietly walked up stairs. My heart was beating erratically, I thought I was going to have a heart attack. I took a deep breath and laid back into my cold bed. Dawn, how beautiful she is. As I drifted back to sleep, with one girl on my mind, and three thousand words.   
  
Niall's P.O.V  
  
''Niall?'' A cute sleepy voice, called out.  
''Yes princess?'' She wrapped her hand around my torso and laid  her head on my chest.   
"Check my phone for me, in my back pocket?'' I slid my hand into her back pocket.  
''774411'' She swiftly said. There was seven messages from Abbie.  
''Abbie is wondering where you are." Dawn laughed.  
''Tell her I'm at a strip club.'' I could feel her chest vibrating.  
''Sent it!'' Dawn crawled up to my face.   
''What would you do, if I just kissed you?'' Her eyes, curiously looked into mine.   
''What would you do if I kissed back?'' I pressed my lips to hers.   
  
Dawn's P.O.V  
  
"What would you do if I kissed back." Die. He pressed his lips against mine. He started to smile, as he pulled away.   
''Let me see your phone?'' I went to the internet. I put on the Acapella version, of Sweet  Caroline.   
''Where it began, I can't begin to knowin.'' I sang quietly to him with the music. ''But then I know it's growin strong. Was in spring, and spring became summer.'' Niall started to play with my hair, smiling. It made my heart jump, knowing that he was listening.   
''Who'd have believed you'd come along.'' I slid my hand into his. ''Hands, touching hands, touching me, and touching  you. Oh!'' Niall started to sing along, matching the notes. ''Sweet Caroline, Good times never seemed to good! I've been inclined, to believe they never would.'' A door opened across the hallway.   
''Shut up! We are trying to sleep, Damn!'' Harry opened the door.   
''Ok, Sorry, I started it!'' I pulled the blankets over my head.  
''I'm sorry, I didn't mean to blow up like that.'' Harry's voice soothed my heart. I made little fake crying noises. Hands were wrapped around me, and a head was placed upon mine. they hands pulled the blankets away from my warm body.  
''Gotcha!'' I threw my arms around him.  
''You little brat!'' Harry hugged me back.  
''I was only joking.'' I walked over to the door.   
''I'm gonna take a shower and stuff!'' Niall nodded. I heard Niall say something, then Harry laugh.    
 


	8. Bio for Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit about Dawn!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.chickensmoothie.com/Forum/viewtopic.php?f=28&t=877478&start=40 
> 
> Go there to see what dawn looks like!

Dawns Hansmeir is her name! 

 

"Have you ever gotten that feeling, that you know that person is your soul mate? But it is going to put you through a lot of bull shit. After you meet them, it comes all the butterflies, and goosebumps. Your parents tell you it's just a little crush, that in two weeks your not even going to remember his name. Not this time, it's like forever. But while you just waste away while watching him fall in love with someone else. There is always another person to catch you when you fall. Just watch out for them, because he could be the person that is running your relationship."

Dawn is 19 years young, loves to sing and dance. Her favorite food is a fried Nutella banana sandwich. Slowly but surely she is falling in love, but to naive to notice. Dawn has a big future coming, and it is going to impact her and the people around her. She has to make a decision.


End file.
